powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Lights of Ginga
Galactic Lights (ギンガの光, Ginga no Hikari) are a legendary source of mystical power reknown throughout the galaxy. 3,000 years ago, BullBlack brought them to Earth in order to harness their power to seek revenge on the Space Pirates Balban but was discovered by Sambash. To prevent the Balban from taking the lights, BullBlack released them from their chest and gave Sambash false information regarding their location. Three thousand years later, the Balban were rereleased on Earth and began searching for the lights as way to revive the Demon Beast Daitanix. After Sambash failed to retrieve them, the task fell to Budoh who used an ancient scroll listing the Lights' various potential hiding places. The Lights were eventually found by the Budoh Majin Dotoumusha, who after claiming them was tricked by Medoumedou, who disguised herself as Budoh, and told Dotoumusha to test their power on the Gingamen. Despite the Lights granting him a super-powered form and near invincibility, Dotoumusha was weakened by a poisoned rosary given to him by the disguised Medoumedou, allowing Bullblack to drive the lights out of him. Knowing that BullBlack would go to any lengths to obtain his revenge and that the lights were too powerful to fall into the wrong hands, the Gingaman prepared to destroy the Lights with their Beast Attack Rods. Before they could, the Lights, recognizing their nobility, flew toward the Gingamen and merged with them, granting the Gingaman the Beast Armor Shine super modes with upgraded versions of the Starbeast Swords along with the Beast Armor Claw braces. With their new power, the Gingamen charged Dotoumusha and destroyed him before he could drink his Baluba-X. Afterwards the Lights of Ginga divided itself up into five parts and each part infused itself into each of the Gingaman's Ginga Braces, where from then on the Gingaman would use the command "Roar! Lights of Ginga!" to activate Beast Armor Shine. However, as each Gingaman only possess a fraction of the Light's power, all five of them have to be together in order for their fragments to grant them their power. Later, the Gingamen found that the power of the lights could also be infused into Gingaioh, transforming it into Super Armor Shine Gingaioh. They also learned to manifest the Lights externally to form Mobile Steed Galeo Pulsar. Doing so temporarily strips them of Beast Armor Shine until the targeted Majin is destroyed. With Lights Of Ginga Armor]] During the Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive vs. Gingaman special, the Lights were able to enhance the GoGoFive's Victory Mars with similar enhancements that it does with Gingaioh transforming it into Super Armor Shine Victory Mars. The Lights' Hiding Places According to an ancient scroll in Budoh's possession, the Lights of Ginga are known to hide in various objects when not possessed by any particular person. The places and items listed included: *Trees *Cameras *Antiques *The Ground *Tall Buildings *The Unbreakable (in this case an ancient meteorite called the Oni Stone) *Things shaped like the sun *Things that Dream (aka-all living things) *Round Red Food (aka-tomatoes) *Water from Sacred Springs See Also Category:Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Category:Sentai Arsenal Category:Arsenal (Gingaman) Category:Mecha (Gingaman) Category:Energy